


Overwhelming

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Violence, Werewolf Mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles sits with his mom; she’s asleep in the hospital bed. She’s about to be moved out of ICU and usually that’d be a good thing, but right now it meant that everyone was giving up on her. His dad is leaving because there’s a breaking and entering and the Deputy is needed. Melissa has agreed to watch over Stiles whenever he steps out.</p><p>“Hey, Mommy.” There’s a pause as 8 year old Stiles grabs hold of his mom’s hand. “I know you’re in pain, but you’re going to go somewhere better soon. It’ll be nice and pain free.” He may only be 8, but Stiles is a lot older in many ways. The pain in his chest radiates.</p><p>His head is in his hands in the waiting room when his dad comes running in."</p><p>A timeline of events leading up to Werewolves in Stiles' life and the series of unfortunate events. Somehow, he always gets caught in the worst of situations.<br/>Danny/Stiles and eventual Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters and I do not take credit for all conversations between characters.

            The feeling is overwhelming. Pain is shooting through his chest and he wonders if, even in her current state, this is as bad as his mom feels. If it’s worse, he would rather die for her. Because Stiles is aware that his mom is dying of heart failure, which is also causing kidney failure; she’d only had one good one since an accident in her teens. There isn’t much the doctors can do, and keeping her on medication will only prolong the pain. His dad opts to stop the medication; death will come in a few days or sooner in return.

            Stiles sits with his mom; she’s asleep in the hospital bed. She’s about to be moved out of ICU and usually that’d be a good thing, but right now it meant that everyone was giving up on her. His dad is leaving because there’s a breaking and entering and a deputy is needed. Melissa has agreed to watch over Stiles whenever he steps out.

            “Hey, Mommy.” There’s a pause as 8 year old Stiles grabs hold of his mom’s hand. “I know you’re in pain, but you’re going to go somewhere better soon. It’ll be nice and pain free.” He may only be 8, but Stiles is a lot older in many ways. The pain in his chest radiates.

**

            The next time he gets the pain is when a doctor is standing with him in his mom’s hospital room. He wishes Melissa were here instead, but she’s a nurse; she isn’t the one that takes care of passed patients. His dad isn’t here either and Melissa says she can’t reach him. He’s been on call, hasn’t been with his son for the past few hours and when he has been, he stays for no longer than one.

            His head is in his hands in the waiting room when his dad comes running in. Before he can approach Stiles, a doctor walks up to him and he’s telling him what happened. After that, his dad picks him up and they go home. He falls asleep by the fireplace watching Power Rangers; it’s all that was on TV.

**

            For the next month, Stiles is quiet, but the month after, he realizes the toll it’s taking on his dad. He tries to be happy and loud and tell him about his adventures with Scott and Jackson and about his crush on Lydia Martin. Scott thinks the idea of crushing on her is stupid because he still believes in cooties, but Jackson thinks Stiles is right. There definitely is something cute about her strawberry blonde hair in pigtails and how she always gets mud on her dress. Stiles never talks to her, though.

            It all works out because his dad is getting happier. And it’s better again. His promotion to Sheriff changes his overall mood, too. Stiles is proud of his dad; heck, last week he’d actually saved a life.

**

            In middle school, Jackson ditches him and Scott for the popular group. They’re all in the 6th grade when the 8th grade clique spots him and sees him as a “cool” guy. Eventually, he’s becoming the dick that Jackson never wanted to be. Scott and Stiles miss their third Musketeer, that fades when Jackson starts bullying them like they’d never been friends at all.

            In 7th grade, Jackson goes so far as to trip him, only to have some older 8th graders (that have been held back) pour their food on him. He never makes in to his lunch table, with Scott waiting, and leaves school. He comes home at 6:00 p.m. and his dad is pacing in his room.

            “Oh come on Stiles, where the hell are you?”

            “Right here.” He whirls around and locks eyes with Stiles. His flannel shirt seems fine, but the white one underneath is stained blue. It’s also covered in specks of something— _is that food?_ He steps forward and his dad catches him in a hug.

            “Where the hell have you been?”

            “I’m sorry.” Stiles shakes his head. “Something happened at school. I left. I— I went to see mom.” Sheriff pulls away and stares at his son.

            “Let’s get you something to eat.”

**

            It’s in high school when it happens again. He realizes he’s into dudes and it doesn’t seem so bad because there’s a guy and he thinks that he might get asked out. They have moments and one day, Danny asked him how he got the guy; a junior that has muscles, and hair, and an ass _oh my!_

            “We’re not dating,” Stiles brushes off the question.

            “He’s totally into you, though.”

            “You think?” Stiles shuts his locker and faces Danny with a serious face on[,] and on Danny’s is a wide smile.

            “Oh, yeah.” He doesn’t get why Danny is smiling all crazy until arms wrap around his torso in a hug.

            “Hey, Stiles!” The boy, Jeff, sound happy and cheery.

            “See ya later, Stiles.” Danny waves and leaves.

            The two are basically a couple, without the kissing of course.

            Stiles is honestly surprised when he starts acting weird after he told Jeff he likes him. He thinks it was kind of obvious anyway, so he doesn’t understand the behavior. He’s walking next to him in the hall, struggling to keep up.

            “I thought you were Bi and you were totally leading me on, in my defense,” Stiles said in rushed words. “Are you trying to ignore me?” Jeff shakes his head no and Stiles sighs. “Then the least you can do is tell me you don’t like me back.” Stiles stops when Jeff does and he greets a friend. He hugs her and when he pulls back he leans down to kiss her. Her eyes are wide like it was unexpected. _Oh._

            Stiles’ heart drops into his stomach and there’s an empty feeling in his chest; his heart is tired of aching, it’s just numb now.

            “Do you like her?” Stiles asked confused.

            “I’m going to ask her out tomorrow.” _He could have just said he didn’t like me._

            So Stiles walks to his jeep and he feels like an idiot. Why did he think that he, a freshman, would ever get a junior like him?

**

            Stiles spends most of the next lacrosse practice ignoring Scott constantly asking him what’s wrong. It’s been a day and it still hurts so he doesn’t bring it up.

            Stiles is as peeved as he could get when Jackson approaches him with three of his junior friends. It’s been two days and he just wants to go home.

            “I heard you were flirting with Lydia.” Jackson crosses his arms and Stiles laughs.

            “She helped me in Geometry and that’s it. You know I’ve never had enough balls to talk to her, so what’s the point in being pissed?”

            “You need to be taught a lesson,” the biggest guy behind him says.

            “You don’t even think about talking to her again or you’ll get it worse than today,” Jackson adds. And _wow, that sucks_. He’d finally got to the point where Lydia considered him an acquaintance, even if she ignored him outside of class— wait.

            “Worse than today?” Stiles questions. He backs up toward his jeep, but it doesn’t do much when the guys start beating the shit out of him. He starts shouting and his head is spinning.

            “This is for Lydia.” Two of the guys hold him and Jackson punches him in the face. “And this is for talking to Danny.” Jackson punches him in his nether regions and Stiles crumbles.

**

            “Shit man, he’s totally fucked up. What do we do?”

            “Is he even conscious?”

            “I think so, he looks out of it.”

            “We’ll leave him in the woods. Take his money and make it look like he got mugged or something like that.”

**

            It isn’t until almost midnight that the station receives an anonymous call and the Sheriff and his other officers are sending out a search team along with going himself.

            It’s the sheriff’s partner that spots Stiles first. Half of his body is lying on the shore of the lake that connects to a stream that runs through the city.

            “Call an ambulance!” John shouts. He’s checking all of Stiles’ injuries, but it doesn’t seem like too much. There’s a bruise on his cheek and he can see some through Stiles’ white soaked T-Shirt. Other than that, his lips are blue and the sheriff wonders how long he’s been out here.

**

            When Stiles wakes up, he’s in the hospital and Scott is sitting next to him.

            “What happened?” Scott sits up alert.

            “You don’t remember?” Stiles shakes his head and it hurts.

            “It looks like you got mugged. How you got into the woods is beyond me and anyone else.” Stiles nods, pulling his covers up.

            “Fuck, its cold.”

            “Nearly getting hypothermia does that.”

            “Where’s my dad?”  
            “Right here,” he answers stepping in. “God, what happened?” John moves to go hug his son.

            “I don’t know,” Stiles answers truthfully.

            “You don’t remember anything?” Stiles frowns in response. “I didn’t think you would. You’ve got yourself a concussion.”

            “Well, I remember someone; dark skinned and asked if I was okay. I didn’t see their face because it was dark, though. I think I passed out after.”

            “We had an anonymous caller. A girl right?” Stiles looked confused.

“No. This was a guy.” Sheriff looks puzzled and for some reason Stiles feels oddly uncomfortable. He feels the walls closing in and he removes the blankets, trying to get up. His dad is saying something, but he can’t hear him.

“He’s having a panic attack! Get a nurse!”

**

When Stiles finally goes back to school, he gets more attention than he though he ever would. Everyone sees him as a victim and even Jeff cares. He apologizes for being a dick and he seems so sincere that Stiles accepts it.

Danny walks up to him on a Wednesday and crosses his arms.

“What the hell?” Stiles looks confused.

“Excuse me?”

“I saw the whole thing when Jeff totally blew you off. Why would you just forgive him?”

“He was sorr—,”

“No. No, Stiles, how—,” Danny stops, rubbing a hand over his face. “Do you _know_ how to be selfish when it comes to your own emotions? I see you walking around every day and you act like you’re fine, but you’re not. No one else may see it, but I do.” Stiles wants to cry, he really does. Someone has noticed?  Someone sees through his façade? He holds the tears back when he spots Jackson staring at him. His head hurts and a train of memories smack down on him. He groans in pain and Danny steps closer.

“Stiles, what’s happening? Are you okay?”

“Fuck,” he groans. “I remember.”

“You remember who did this?” Danny looks at his face.

“It was Jackson, I can’t— I can’t talk to you anymore, Danny. Shit, I have to go.”

“What? Stiles, did Jackson threaten you? You need to tell your dad if you know who left you in the creek.”

“How did you know I was left over there?” Stiles ignores the pressing issue that is Jackson and wonders how Danny knew this. That info had stayed in the official report, not the public one. The only people that should know are him, his dad and the officers at the station, and the man who found him along with the anonymous caller. “Were you the guy that found me?” Danny is about to reply when Jackson walks up by them. He gives Stiles a look and stares at Jackson. The fear is radiating off Stiles and Danny’s blood boils, understanding the cause.

“Fucking dick!” Danny punches Jackson across the face and he’s caught so off guard that he smacks the ground.

“I thought you didn’t remember,” Jackson growls at him.

“Well, he fucking does. And why the hell did you do it?!” Danny’s shouting and Stiles is getting nervous at the crowd watching the two best friends from a distance.

“You actually like this piece of shit?”

“You used to be best friends, at one point you liked him too. What gives?” There’s a bitter laugh on Jackson’s part and he stands up.

“The 8th graders told me about you, Stiles. Some had older siblings, and I heard a couple thing. I realized I didn’t want to be friends with a slut.”

For the eighth time in his life, Stiles is left with an aching in his heart. His breath catches in his throat and tears well in his eyes.

“You got the wrong half of the story,” he spits bitterly. “I was walking home from Scott’s and the girls and guys were drunk. Do you think I wanted that? Did you think that _that_ was a consensual thing?!” Stiles’ face is red with anger and Danny’s eyes glance between the two. People gather around, luckily no one’s heard and they start chanting “Fight! Fight!”, but Stiles shakes his head.

“I’ll fight a real guy some day. Not this.” The crowd “oos” and “oh shits”, but Stiles still stares. Jackson says nothing so Stiles turns around to leave when Jackson mutters under his breath.

In a second, Stiles turns around and grabs Jackson by the shirt collar.

“If you have something to say, say it to my face like a man so I can stop seeing you like a boy.” Someone pulls their phone out and everyone follows suit. No one had stood up to Jackson before so this has got to be something to witness.

“I called you a fag—,” Stiles’ fist clips Jackson’s jaw and he falls to the ground.”

“How do you feel without your little posse?!” Stiles shouted. “They’re not here to beat me up like last time! Do you think you can take me on your own? Think you can get my unconscious body out to the lake on your own?” Gasps escape amongst the crowd and Danny steps forward to grab Stiles’ arm.

“Stiles, don’t be him. Let him be. Everyone knows the truth now. Go to your dad and make a fucking case.” Stiles does just that and calls Scott on his way. Apparently Scott had been in the back of the crowd and he was very proud of him. Everyone was also supposedly getting on Jackson’s ass.

He gets a message from Danny as he waits for his dad to get off the phone in his office.

 _“I’m here for you if you ever want to talk about it.”_ Is what the message reads and Stiles wants to cry— again.

**

Sadly, there’s no proof that Jackson actually did anything and he gets away with only a restraining order. Stiles is upset and aggravated but apparently the entire student body believes Stiles. Most were quick to support Stiles and later a few of Jackson’s friends were quick to threaten him. 90% of the lacrosse team didn’t take that shit and were quick to retaliate.

**

There was a flutter in his heart. It was odd, but Stiles liked it and welcomes the warm feeling. It was almost as warm as the feeling of Danny’s hand in his.

**

His sophomore year goes a bit smoother. He joins Cross Country and he’s still with Danny. Scott’s still his best friend and Lydia ignores him for the most part. It doesn’t really bother him, though.

They’d been on their way to a meet when Stiles asks Danny if he’d been the one to find him in the creak, because how else would he know that’s where he was found? Danny admits to hacking into the official report because he’d been worried, which meant that someone else out there had found him. He wonders who it is, but the fact that Danny had been that worried before they were even together causes a flutter to erupt in his stomach. He hopes it’s something he can get use to.

**

Two months later, in January, a month before Lacrosse starts, some of Jackson’s friends take it upon themselves to mess with him. Jackson can’t because of the restraining order so Stiles assumes that he put them up to it. He hates that they were found innocent because of Jackson’s lawyer dad, but that doesn’t matter right now, because right now he’s been left tied up in a burnt down house in the middle of the woods past the Beacon Hills Preserve. He’s heard rumors about a place that’s haunted out here and wonders if this is that place.

He looks around the room trying to find something to get these ropes off of him, and he does find a broken mirror, but he can’t see loose pieces and it’s still resting on the wall. Luckily, he’s late for his date which means that Danny will wonder where he is, or it can go completely bad and Danny will think he was stood up, and that worries Stiles. Stiles instantly feels bad because Danny has had this place reserved for a few weeks; it was a high end restaurant, suit and tie status. He tries to shout a couple times, but it doesn’t work. He hadn’t expected it to because the nearest jogging trail is a mile away, but he’s desperate.

After two more hours, his legs and arms are numb and he’s lost feeling in his toes. The moonlight lets him see his breath and he prays he doesn’t get frost bite because after this, he just wants to go home and sleep. But none of it compares to the rope burn he’s gotten trying to get out a couple times.

It’s awhile later and darker out when Stiles hears cars pulling up. He recognizes the sounds of the search dog’s leashes and his dad is shouting about “clearing the perimeter”. It’d be a lot nicer if they just came in.

His dad is the first in after someone shouts that the perimeter is clear and he locks eyes with Stiles.

“God, kid, you have the worst luck.” He’s trying to lighten the mood, but it’s obvious he’s about to cry.

Once he’s outside, he sees Danny waiting in a suit and holding a blanket. The suit is missing the jacket and the tie is loose. Danny looks so relieved when he sees Stiles and pulls him into his arms, and if he feels Stiles’ tears on his shoulder, he doesn’t say anything.

“Hey, Stiles,” one of the officers walks up, greeting him, “we’re going to go ahead and wait on a questioning until tomorrow if you can promise that you won’t hold back any information because you’re worried someone’s going to do something because you told.” Stiles nods.

“It was Jackson Whittemore’s friends, the ones from last time, and the ones that the judge ruled innocent.” The officer nods and looks back to where Sheriff is talking with some paramedics, informing them that his son just needs have his wrists wrapped. “Oh, and Mr. Mahealani, if you could come in with Stiles tomorrow and bring me your phone, that would be good.” Danny replies with a small of course, but Stiles is confused.

“Why do you need his phone?”

“The only reason we found you was because a female anonymous tipper called in that you were here. You’ve just said it was three guys, so your father and the rest of the department are curious as to how a woman, probably mid 20s, knows where you are, plus it’s the second time we get a female anonymous caller when you’ve been in trouble. Your dad and I think it deserves some looking into.”

“It was quiet the entire time, I would have heard someone.”

“Exactly, but don’t worry, Stiles, we’re going to find the girl, okay?” Stiles nods even though he’s not worried, he’s curious.

“Hey, Danny,” Sheriff says walking over to them, “could you take Stiles home after he gets his wrists bandaged, possibly stay the night and call Scott over or something? I have to go back to the station and I don’t want him home alone. That is, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, no, of course, I was going to ask anyway.” It’s been an emotionally draining day but Stiles still gets the flutter in his stomach.

**

On their way home they pick up Scott and stop at the gas station, getting snacks and a movie from RedBox. They end up falling asleep around 1:00 am.

Around 3:00 am, Stiles wakes up. He looks around and realizes they all fell asleep with the TV still on, and the fire place still has an orange glow on the wood. They’re on the floor tangled in blankets and Stiles manages to get up without waking either of them. He writes a small note and places it by their empty mugs on the coffee table. All it says is that he’s moved upstairs because his shoulders are still aching.

**

He’s not sure if he’s imagining it when he feels a cold touch to his side. The ache in his shoulder is gone and he swears there’s a presence in the room, there has to be someone there. He forces himself to gain enough consciousness to open his eyes and he blinks at the empty room. Had someone been there? Or was he just imagining that in a dream? He doesn’t notice the missing burn of his rope marks, so he falls back to sleep with the moon light shining through his open window.

When he wakes up in the morning, he has an empty feeling in his chest. He feels like he did when his mom died and he can’t think of why. Why did he dream of running wolves and cold brown eyes, life fading away, staring into his?

**

Stiles finds out why he got the empty feeling two months later when he’s trying to help Derek, who got himself shot. It’s an awkward silence in the jeep and Stiles can’t tell if it’s because Derek actually feels the need to rip his throat out with his teeth.

“You’re the boy,” he says out of the blue. “Fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

“Wait, see what? I’m what boy? I don’t think I’m a boy, not since age 10.”

“You—,” there’s a pause. “Scott says you blame yourself for him being bitten. You would have ended up mixed in this shit anyway.”

“I’m not really catching your drift here, Derek. What are you talking about?”

“My sister.” Stiles raises his eyebrows in confusion and interest, telling him to go on. “She told me she felt her mate before we left Beacon Hills and then while we were in New York she felt him in pain— probably six years ago, this was. She found him after a short visit, said he was younger and would wait to meet him once he was a legal adult.” Stiles isn’t really getting where this is supposed to be going because half his concentration is on driving, but he does hear “six years ago” and he remembers the night he walked home alone from Scott’s. “Last year, she felt the bond grow and felt the physical pain of her mate. I came with her and we found you.” Stiles freezes up and he pulls over on the side of the road.

“That was you? You were the one that asked if I were okay.” Derek nods.

“Your hair was longer then. You shaved it.” This time Stiles nods and he looks out the window. “The last time I talked to her, she told me she’d found you at our old house,” _—shit, that was the Hale House? —_ “and that whatever it was that happened, she was able to get to you and heal whatever she could.” Stiles’ jaw is dropped in awe. He has to ask.

“Why was that the last night you spoke to her?”

“She died that night.” Flashes of his nightmare come to him in a second and the wave of hurt comes over him again, the same as the morning after. That’s what his dream was, it was her dying.

“Stiles? Stiles, you smell, you smell like hurt?”

“Fuck, I felt it; I felt it when she died.” Derek is stunned.

“The mate bond,” he replies.

“I was supposed to be your sister’s mate?”

“Yes.”

“Well, shitty day.”

**

On the night of the Winter Formal, Stiles can feel something, but he can’t tell whether it’s good or bad. He assumes the latter because Scott is sneaking into a dance he shouldn’t be at and Derek has been taken by the Argents. It’s a god damned dandy day.

“Calm down,” Danny says fixing Stiles’ tie. “Nothing’s going to happen.”

“You don’t know that,” he shoots back immediately.

“Okay, no, I don’t, but I will be with you the whole time.”

“It’s just that Scott keeps saying all this shit and he’s so sure that Peter is going to go after Allison to find Derek—,”

“Stiles!” Stiles looks up into Danny’s eyes and pouts. “Just stay close to me tonight.”

Of course that isn’t how the dance goes. Stiles is on his way to the bathroom when he spots Lydia with a frantic look on her face and she’s leaving the school hall, heading outside.

“Lydia!” She doesn’t hear him and he knows she shouldn’t be out there on her own. “Jesus.” He runs after her and spots her going toward the field. She’s almost half way through the field when he sees Peter and starts running. “Lydia!” He shouts. “LYDIA RUN!” She turns back to look at Stiles, but it’s too late.

When she falls to the ground, Stiles is running as fast as he can. He skids to a stop and slides, landing by her face. Danny isn’t far behind, looking for Stiles.

“I knew I could get you both out here.” Peter smiles and looks at Danny. “All too perfect timing.” Stiles turns his head and sees Danny running.

“Stiles!”

Claws latch on to his neck and pull him up from his knees. He grunts and Danny is suddenly there in front of him.

“Don’t kill him,” he begs. “Please.” Peter smiles again.

“Of course not, I just need a little insurance.” He pulls Stiles closer to him and gets an arm around his waist. The claws are still in his neck and Danny’s heart is pounding as he looks between Stiles and Lydia. “Just tell me how to find Derek.” Danny’s breath catches in his throat.

“Wh— what?” Peter’s mouth opens and he pulls Stiles’ face close.

“Tell me how to find Derek Hale.”

“I don’t know that! How would I know that?” He’s freaking out and there’s literally nothing he can do to help Stiles.

“Because you’re the smart one, aren’t you? Stiles here can be clever, but you know how to get things done. Tell me the truth or I will rip them both apart.”

“Look, I don’t know okay? I swear to God I have no idea.” Peter stares for a second.

“TELL ME!” he roars and his voice booms through their bodies.  He ducks his head and looks at Stiles. He’s shaking and Danny doesn’t know how Stiles hasn’t shit his pants because he’s about to.

“Okay, okay, okay, look,” he thinks for a second. “I think he knew.”

“Knew that?”

“Derek, I think he knew he was going to be caught.”

“By the Argents?”

“He— when he got shot, I think he took Scott’s phone.” He recalls Scott tearing his room apart looking for it.

“Why?”

“They all have GPS now. So if he still has it, if it’s still on him, you can find him.”

“You are smart,” Peter smiles. “You two are coming with me.”

“No,” Danny objects wearily. “I’m not just letting you leave her here.”

“You don’t have a choice. This or your boyfriend dies.”

This time Danny feels the heartache; there’s a heavy threat on the guy he loves.

“You know what? I don’t care anymore! Alright? Just kill me,” he cries. Peter digs his nails deeper into Stiles’ neck and blood trickles down the side. Choking noises escape Stiles and Danny falters; he’s torn.

“Call Jackson, tell him where she is, and that’s all you get.” He turns, pulling Stiles with him as Danny shakily pulls out his phone.

**

Reaching into Stiles’ slacks, Peter grabs his keys and hands them to Danny.

“Drive.” Danny clenches his jaw and climbs into the driver’s seat and Peter gets into the passenger seat, pulling Stiles in on top of his lap.

“There’s a back seat,” Stiles mutters.

“You’re fine here.” Danny grunts and starts the jeep. He’s silent as he pulls out of the school parking lot. “Don’t feel bad,” Peter directs at Danny, “I didn’t bite her, so she won’t turn. I just left a little impression.” Danny glares ahead at the road and Peter points at the intersection. “Turn left.”

It’s a ten minute drive with Stiles sitting uncomfortably and anger raging through Danny. Every thirty seconds, Peter is saying more directions and they end up in a parking garage.

“4th level.”

Danny isn’t even out of the jeep and Peter is already dragging Stiles by his shirt toward a black car a space over. He dials 911 and turns the volume off, shoving it in his pocket. Peter is setting up a laptop and Danny walks forward, reaching for Stiles; Peter notices and digs his claws into the marks he left before on Stiles’ neck. Stiles hisses at the pain and Danny clenches his fists.

“Here,” Peter tosses a phone to Danny. “Set it up.”

“My-Fi,” Danny mumbles. “And you’re a Mac guy!” he exclaims sarcastically. He pulls up the phone info and once it connects, he pulls up the website to track Scott’s phone.

“You still need Scott’s Username and Password and I’m sorry, but I don’t know them.”

“You do, though,” he whispers into Stiles’ ear. “Don’t you?”

“No.”

“Even if I couldn’t hear your  heart beat, I would still be able to tell you’re lying.”

“Dude, I swear to God—,” he’s cut off as Peter shoves his face into the trunk of the car. Danny jumps and shouts something that Peter doesn’t quite catch.

“I can be very persuasive, Stilinski. Don’t make me persuade you.” Stiles grunts and Peter releases.

“Allison, it’s Allison for both.”

Danny starts typing and looks at Peter.

“What happens when you find Derek?” he asks.

“Don’t think Mr. Mahealani , type.”

“You’re going to kill people, aren’t you?”

“Only the responsible ones.” Danny nods.

“After this you have to promise to leave us­— and Scott— leave us out of it.”

“I need Scott and Derek,” he explains. “I need both of them.”

“He’s not going to help you,” Stiles butts in.

“Oh, he will, because it will save Allison.” He turns to Danny, “And you will because it will save Stiles, your boyfriend of over a year. It would be sad to see something happen to him.” Danny looks down, major internal conflict going through his head. He types the username and password.

“That worked? Pathetic, really.”

“You still want him in your pack?” he challenges, entering the location. “Wait, that’s where he is?! That’s where they’re keeping him? His own house?” Realization comes over Peter and his eyes widen.

“Not at it, under it.” He starts to pack up the laptop. “I know exactly where that is.” His ears perk and he turns to look through the view that overlooks the city. “And I’m not the only one.”

Hastily, Peter grabs the laptop and puts it in the trunk, then grips Stiles’ neck and shoves him in. He shuts the trunk and Danny steps forward.

“Hey, you’re just going to take him?! I did what you asked!” Stiles smacks the trunk door.

“Don’t you understand yet? I’m not the bad guy here.”

“You turn into a giant monster, with red eyes and fangs, not to mention _this is kidnapping_ and you’re not the bad guy?”

“Insurance,” he replies with a sly smile. “Goodbye.” The conversation ends with Danny knocked out on the ground and Police sirens in the distance.

**

Outside of the Hale house, Peter can hear Scott and Derek leaving the cellar.

“It’s almost time,” he tells Stiles, whose wrists are tied to the rails at the top of the stair case.

“For what?”  
            “Revenge.”

**

“Where are you going?” Jackson asks Danny. The second he’s awake, he’s getting up and trying to leave.

“I have to find Stiles and Scott, just stay here with Lydia.” There’s the pang in his heart and he curses at himself for not doing more.

“You don’t have a car.”

“I’m aware of that, thank you.”

“Hey, I’ll drive, come on—,”

“Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden, doesn’t make it okay, alright?”

“Danny?” he hears the Sheriff call from down the hall. Shit. He walks up to him.

“Where is my son?”

“He’s— he’s fine, I don’t know exactly where, but I need you to trust me right now. I have to go— have to go find him, okay? Just, don’t get the police involved, please trust me.” Sheriff’s eyebrows wrinkle together.

“If this is a drug thing—,”

“No. It’s— Stiles and I will explain everything later. Trust me, Mr. Stilinski, but I have to go now.” He runs off before he can respond and somewhere on the way to the elevator, Jackson catches up with him.

“Do you want me to help or not?”

“Alright, I’ll drive.” Danny grabs the keys from Jackson’s hand and the turn to leave, only to be greeted by Chris Argent and two unknown men.

“Boys.”

**

Stiles can hear Derek and Scott outside. There’s a shout on Derek’s behalf and he wonders if they can hear him.

“Don’t think about it,” Peter growls. There’s shooting outside and Stiles prays that Scott is okay. “Time to make an entrance.” He jumps to the bottom of the stairs and opens the door slowly. He can’t see what Peter does next, but a shot goes off and suddenly, Kate Argent is on the front porch, half in the door. Peter grabs her before she can recover from the fall and drags her in. He drags her into the first room to the left of the stairs when you first come in and Allison runs in behind them.

“She’s beautiful, Kate.” Stiles can’t see, but he can hear. “She looks like you, though, probably not as damaged. So I’m willing to give you a chance to save her.” Peter’s voice cracks and Allison cries. “Apologize. Say that you’re sorry for decimating my family; for leaving me burned and broken for _six years_.” Silence.

“I’m sorry.” He can hear the apology clear, but it doesn’t sound directed to Peter at all, but more to Allison. There’s a gasp and gargle noise and Stiles knows that she’s dead.

“I don’t know about you, Allison, but that apology didn’t sound very sincere.” Scott chooses this perfect moment to run in and jump in front of Allison. He’s already wolfed out, along with Derek who follows.

“Run.”

Stiles can hear fighting and wood breaking in a second. There’s a lot of growling and suddenly Scott’s in his line of sight, but it doesn’t last long when Peter throws him back, further into the room, he assumes. Derek must have been knocked out for the time being because he doesn’t hear or see him. Peter takes his chance to advance on Stiles. He lets out a scream for Scott as Peter jumps behind him. He grips his throat, nails once again dodging into his neck, and Scott is there in a second.

“Join me, Scott.”

“Never.” The sound of Stiles’ bone breaking is enough to make him wince and fall back a step and Stiles screams. The pain is too much and Stiles find himself sagging into Peter’s arms. Scott looks horrified and disgusted at Peter. _What can he do?_

The window behind them shatters and Peter is gone from behind Stiles and now at the bottom of the staircase. Derek attacks again, but gets thrown toward the back of the house. Scott jumps back into action rolling out the door with Peter.

**

Danny jumps out of the car the second he stops and throws the Molotov Cocktail at Peter, in his full wolf form. He catches it.

“Oh, damn.” Danny steps back unsure of what to do. Scott panics for a second and sees Allison’s compound bow. He reaches for it and shouts to her, tossing it. She catches it and loads an arrow in a second. With her perfect aim, she manages to hit the beaker and it explodes, igniting Peter’s arm. Jackson takes this as his cue to throw the other, while Peter has his guard down. His body bursts into flames and there’s one last wail and Scott kicks his chest, delivering the last blow. He stumbles back some yards, and then falls back.

There’s a moment of silence among everyone, but a moment of panic as he looks around, not seeing Stiles.

“Where’s Stiles?” He runs into the house, passing Derek as he runs out. “Stiles! Sti—,”

“Danny.” He looks up and sees Stiles at the top of the stairs. He looks pale, his wrists are tied to the rails, and one of his arms looks like it’s bent at an awkward angle. He runs up the stairs and connects his lips to Stiles, but his boyfriend pulls back with a groan.

“Later, it’s just— fuck, my arm—,” Danny looks down and sees the bone, then turns his attention to the ropes.

“Let me.” He looks back and Scott is there with his claws out.

**

It’s later at the hospital that Stiles and Danny tell his dad everything, everything that’s not werewolf related. They tell his dad about how he witnessed Lydia Martin get attacked by something he couldn't tell and then how he lured it away, only to be attack himself, hence the claw marks and broken arm.

"Way to be cryptic about the Danny." Stiles looks confused between the two. "Your boyfriend sounded like you got kidnapped or got mixed up in something horrible." Stiles laughs nervously and looks to Danny who's stiff and shrugs. "But it doesn't explain why we found you passed out with my son's Jeep."

"I was really nervous and couldn't find Stiles," Danny covers quickly. "I started driving around looking because he left his keys with me when he went to the bathroom and I must have been driving without thinking because next thing I know I was there. I must have had some sort of anxiety attack or... something." It sounds more like a question, but John nods like he gets it. "I don't even remember dialing 911."

Ten minutes later the sheriff is gone and both boys loosen up.

"Way to cover yourself."

"I know oh my god do you think he thinks I was lying?"

"Probably not lying, but he knows it's not the whole truth. You'll have to work on the lying."

"Well hopefully this werewolf stuff can be done with and we can go back to normal."

"My life before this was never normal. I'm a beacon for danger."

 


	2. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia goes missing from the hospital and Stiles, Danny, and Scott can only assume she's the one behind the strange attacks.

The past two days had been chaos. Actually, chaos was an understatement. Not only was Lydia in the hospital and Stiles had to get a cast, but yesterday Chris had almost killed Scott. Allison had to beg and promise that she’d never see him again to get him to back down.

For the time being, Stiles and Danny sat in the waiting room. Stiles had a blue cast and had taken to drawing on it while they waited.

“Are you going to leave space for me to sign?” Stiles hums a response to Danny, unintentionally spacing out.  
“Sorry, what?” Danny laughed and pulled the sharpie away from him, leaning over to write on his cast.

“Let me sign this before you cover the whole thing.”

“Kk.” Danny just shook his head and smirked.

“Do you know when we’re going to be able to go in and see her? We’ve only been waiting for a half hour.”

“Melissa said she was about to get into the shower.”

“Wow, bad timing.”

“Guess so.”

Stiles hums a song and bobs his head in his own little world, but it only lasts for a few moments before it’s interrupted by a scream. It’s clear, sounding like Lydia, and echoes through the halls. Stiles jumps up in a second, Danny on his tail, and makes a dash for her room. They burst into her room right behind Melissa and Lydia’s dad and Stiles shoves past rushing to the bathroom. He finds it empty and the tub overflowing with water. Melissa runs in and sees it for herself. She shuts off the water and Stiles looks around for the cause of the scream. He finds and open window and nothing else.

 

“Let’s get an APB out on a 16 year old red head,” Sheriff tells another officer as Stiles and Danny walk up. “Any other descriptors?”

“She’s 5 foot 3, green eyes, fair skinned,” he word vomits.

“And her hair’s actually strawberry blonde.” Danny adds.

“Is that right?”

“Yes.”

“Come here.” Sheriff pulls Stiles to the side and Danny follows. “What are you two doing here?”

“Yes,” Mr. Martin speaks up from behind the three, “Why are you here?”

“Moral support.”

“She’s never eve spoken of you two before, you’re not her friends,” he spits harshly.

“We may not be buddy buddy, and I’m not sure if you know this or not, but when I saw Lydia leaving the gym alone, I went after her to make sure she was okay. I got hurt helping her,” he snaps. “You see this?” he raises his cast, “Yeah, it kind of hurts.”

“Hey,” Danny whispers to Stiles, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

Within the half hour, him and Danny find themselves with Allison and Scott searching for Lydia.

“She came here?” Stiles asks as they get closer to the Hale House. “Are you sure?”  
“This is where her scent leads.”

“Has she ever even been here?”

“Not with me,” Allison replies.

Danny and Stiles look around as Scott and Allison talk.

“Hey,” Danny calls out, “You see this?” He leans down and holds a wire in his hands. Allison walks over to them, curious, too. “I think it’s a trip wire.” Out of curiosity, Danny pulls it and Stiles watches in amusement as Scott flips upside down and his legs go straight up into the air.

“Danny?”

“Yep?” He turns around and smiles at the site.

“Next time you see a trip wire, don’t trip it.” Allison giggles and Danny nods.

“Noted.” The three take a step forward to help get Scott down, but he puts his arms out to stop them.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” He whisper shouts. “Someone’s coming. Hide!” They look around, unsure of where to move. “Go!”

They shuffle for a few moments, but end up behind a large tree 20 feet away and out of ear shot. Chris Argent talks with him for a minute before taking off with his guys. They second they’re gone, Allison runs up to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just another one of those life threatening conversations with your dad.”

 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Stiles asks later that night. “I’m kinf of worried and it’s our fault she got mixed up in this anyway.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. If Scott doesn’t find her, the police will. _Your dad will_.” Stiles nods and rolls over to face Danny.

“Promise me something.”

“Anything,” he replied almost immediately.

“Promise me we’ll make it out of this. Promise me that you and I will get through this together and we can go back to normal as soon as it’s over.

“I promise.”

 

The next morning Stiles and Danny meet up with Scot first thing to tell him about his dad’s phone call.

“I’m not saying she ate it, I’m just saying it’s missing.”

“Wait,” Danny buts in, “when did we decide that it was for sure Lydia?”

“Ten minutes ago, where has your mind been?”

“Scott,” Stiles put his hand over Scott’s chest. Take it easy, don’t get so worked up.” He turns to Danny, stopping him. “Are you okay?”

“”Yeah,” he nods, “just been worried about you and I have a lot on my mind I guess.” Scott pats his back and offers a small smile.

“We’ll all be fine.”

 _But what if we’re not?_ Stiles can’t help but ask the question. He’s experienced a lot of death in his life; his mom dying was something he’ll never forget. Not to mention, Peter Hale and Kate Argent recently. He never liked either of the two, but it left a mark, along with all the times he almost died (not even including before the werewolf stuff).

“We’ve made it this far.” _How far can we go?_

 

“Let’s go!” Finstock shouts. “I have an announcement! Quicker!” He looks to where the three of them stand. “Danny, put a shirt on. Stilinski, stop eyeballing him!” Some of the guys laugh and whistle, patting Stiles and Danny on the back. “Now listen up, police are asking for help with a missing child advisory. There’s a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked.” Someone is the back whistles. “Now it’s supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. Now I don’t know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked, I lost a testicle to exposure! I don’t want the same thing happening to some little girl. Police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up and find this girl, get an automatic A in my classes.” Guys hoot and holler, walking to the paper t sign up. Jackson turns to leave, but Stiles and Scott stop him.

“If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods why should I care?”

“Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be, you know, turning.”

“Turning?”

“Yeah… turning.”

“Into…?” Jackson makes a face like she seriously has no clue what they’re talking about.

“A unicorn. What do you think dumbass? A werewolf.”

“Well, cripple, I think that if Lydia’s turning, she’s not going to be the one that needs help.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, you’ve got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia you should have see the marks she left on me. What do you think she’s going to do with a set of real claws?”

 

By the time they get to 2nd period, Stiles has thought about all of it in his head 22 times (his hyperactive brain does that sometimes) and he couldn’t help but feel like Jackass has a point. Harris is passing out papers, so he waits until he’s put of listening range to call Scott’s attention.

“It’s causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he’s right.” Stiles lifts his pencil and points at the back table, over his shoulder, knowing that Jackson is right there across from his boyfriend.

“I know.”

“What if the next body part she steals is from someone alive?”

“This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski.” _Shit._ Stiles looks up to see an annoyed Harris. “If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career.”

“Can you do that?” Stiles fakes surprise and a couple of kids laugh. “

“There it is again,” he retorts, “your voice, triggering the only impulse I’ve ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently.” He can hear Jackson laugh. “See you at 3:00 for detention.” Stiles’ jaw drops because _unfair_. He finally goes back to work and hears Danny a moment later.

“Dude.” He’s talking to Jackson. “Your nose.” He avoids looking back  so he won’t get in more trouble. “Are you okay?” Jackson runs out of class without asking and everyone watched the door shut behind him.

 

It isn’t until an hour and a half after school is out that Stiles can meet up with Scott at the cemetery. He pushes aside the hatred toward Harris, and the urge to rant about him, and dumps himself on the ground next to Scott. They watch as an old man greets Allison.

“Who the hell is that?”

“Definitely an Argent.” The man sits after a minute and Allison chances a glance towards Scott; he offers a small wave in return.

“Hey, you know, maybe they’re just hear for the funeral? What if they’re the non hunting side of the family? There can be non hunting Argents, that’s possible right?” Scott turns to looks at him with a defeated look on his face.

“I know what they are.” He looks back to Allison. “They’re reinforcements.” Only a second later, Stiles’ dad is behind them, grabbing their collars and yanking them up and off the ground.

“The two of you are unbelievable.” Pick up my tie.” He looks angry and Stiles reaches down for it.

“Yeah, sorry, I know I’m supposed to ask.” Two minutes later they’re seated in the back of his dad’s cruiser.

 _“415 ADAM.”_ Stiles sits up, listening closely his dad’s radio.

“I didn’t copy that, did you say 415 ADAM?”

“Disturbance in a car,” Stiles whispers to Scott.

“They were taking a heart attack victim DOA, but on the way to the hospital, something hit ‘em.”

“Hit the ambulance?”

“Copy that. I’m standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There’s blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere.”

“Alright Unit 4, what’s your 20?”

“Route 5 and Post. I swear I’ve never seen anything like this.” Stiles and Scott make an immediate exit and book it to Stiles’ jeep.

 


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds Lydia and gets a chance to think without anyone around for once.

 Fifteen minutes later and the two find themselves hidden in the trees and approaching the scene, but also keeping a distance.

“You shouldn’t be out here,” Scott says for the fifth time.

“Shut up, a broken arm won’t keep me out of this whole ordeal.”

_Vvv, Vvv_

“Is that your phone?”

“Yeah, I got a text.” Stiles pulls out his phone and reads ‘1 New Message Danny’.

_From: Danny_

_I think that something is wrong with Jackson. His nose bleed during Chem. wasn’t blood. It was black. Tell Scott and call me back when you can._

 

Stiles shows the text to Scott and he growls.

“If Derek gave Jackson the bite, I might kill him.”

“But if he did, doesn’t the black mean his body is rejecting the bite?”

“Yeah.”

“Then he should be weak and dying.”

“I know.” Stiles curses under his breath and they find cover behind a dip in the ground. They can see the inside of the back of the ambulance from where they sit.

“What the hell is Lydia doing?”

“I don’t know.”

“What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?”

“I hope so.”

“Do you need to get closer?” Scott tilts his head up taking a deep breath.

“No, I got it.” With that, Scott takes off. Stiles lets out a heavy sigh and replies to Danny.

_To: Danny_

_He got the msg. I’m with my dad. I’ll call you tonight._

 

“Stiles?” He lifts a hand to wave to his dad. “What the hell are you doing here?” He doesn’t get the chance to answer because he sees Lydia, not too far off.

“Lydia?” She’s naked and shaking, arms covering her breasts. “Lydia? Lydia!” She looks up and his jaw drops in surprise.

“Well, is anyone going to get me a coat?” She has messy hair with leaves in it and when she asks the question, her arms raise, revealing her whole body.

“Ah, jeez.” John takes off his jacket and walks toward her. “Here you go.”

T’s an awkward couple of minutes as they walk her to the cruiser. She immediately clings to Stiles for comfort and he removes his flannel to cover her lap and she sits.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?” He looks up and sees a sad expression.

“Do me a favor and go home?”  
“Sure.”

 

He isn’t sure how long he lay in his bed, just staring at the ceiling after he got off the phone with Danny. As much as Stiles hated Jackson, Danny had been his best friend since 7th grade and he couldn’t help it if the two were reconnecting and being friends again. According to Scott, it was a good thing. Jackson had been against them for so long; they needed him on their side again. So it was now Danny’s job to get close to Jackson and keep a close eye on him, which meant sharing.

A car drives by, startling his darkness with headlights that reflect through his window and into his room. It took him a moment to realize the headlights were his dad’s.

When had it all come down to lying to his dad every day? His time was spent helping Scott and thinking of a cover up story. Not to mention his dad was Sheriff, so he must be a pretty good liar.

The front door opens and he can hear movement in the kitchen.

He thinks back to the 3-way call with Danny and Scott and he feels a small amount of relief fill him. He feels sorry for the Omega of course, but now he knows it wasn’t Lydia. This wouldn’t have made sense because she wasn’t bitten.

Stiles literally takes a moment to face palm himself.

 _She wasn’t even bitten. Did Scott know that?_ Who forgets something like that? And then again, what was the impression Peter left on her? Would it effect her even though he’s dead?

Too many questions. _Save if for tomorrow Stiles._

Sleep? _He could roll with that program._

 

A good night’s rest? _“Try again later,” said the Magic 8 Ball._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter because it's a part I meant to include at the end of Chapter 2 and didn't. Apologies.  
> Please leave Kudos, and Comments! x  
> 


	4. Isaac

"I'm serious!" Scott plead. "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."

"Oh. Does that include the urge to maim and kill people? Like me?"

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."

"You know you say that now then the full moon goes up and out comes the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere and it's really stressful on me so yes I'm still locking you up."

"Okay, fine. But I do think I have more control now. Especially since I'm good with Allison." He gets a smirk on his face that Stiles knows all too well.

"I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're really good," Scott adds.

"I – thank you I know."

"I mean like, really good." He looks up with a face full of calm happiness, but it's disturbing.

"Alright! I get it. Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

"Okay, but do you have something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Yeah, much better." Stiles removes his backpack, opening his locker. The second it opens, the chain he has unravels, falling out of his locker. The sound of chain falling fills the locker room and everyone turns to stare.

When the two look up, Coach Finstock is standing next to him. He stares at the chain, clicking his tongue.

"Part of me wants to ask," he starts. "The other part says knowing will be more disturbing that anything I have ever imagined, so I– I– I'm going to walk away." He raises his hands in surrender as Stiles nods.

"That is a wise choice Coach." Another moment longer and the rest of the team looks away. Stiles motions to help him pick up the chain and they both lean over, but Scott looks up, eyes glowing yellow – gold. Stiles notices him looking around frantically.

"You okay?" Scott doesn't pay attention. "Scott?" Scott looks to him.

"There's another in here right now." Stiles looks to his side.

"Another what?" "Another werewolf." Stiles looks around only to find the majority of the team leaving the locker room.

 

"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was," Scott says as they sit on the bench.

"What if you could get them one-on-one? Would that help?"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys." Danny finds space next to Stiles and pecks his cheek.

"Danny, perfect. I need you to switch with Scott today."

"Why?" Both ask in return.

"I have an idea." Scott gives him a blank stare and Danny hands him the goalie pads, "this is my idea." Scott nods.

"What's the idea?"

"I seriously don't know how you would survive without me sometimes."

"What is it?" Danny asks as coach blows his whistle. Stiles double checks that no one is listening and leans to whisper into Danny's ear.

"There's another werewolf. Scott said he can't tell who. He said he needs to get them one-on-one to tell who it is."

"A goalie isn't supposed to be one-on-one with anyone," Danny replies.

"I'm aware. Scott will have to make do." Danny moves to get in line for the drill as Coach scolds Scott for tackling a player.

"Usually the goalie stay somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal," Coach reprimands Scott.

"Yes, Coach." He watches the same happen again to Matt and gets mad again.

"McCall! The position is goal keeper, not the goal abandoner."

"Sorry, Coach." _No he's not._ Stiles can't help but laugh. It happens again with next player.

Danny, next in line, visibly flinches. This was not a good idea.

"Stilinski," he shouts to Stiles, who sits on the bench due to his injury. "What the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"He's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward, and if you look close enough his jaw line is kind of uneven." Coach stares at Scott.

"That's interesting." Coach tosses the ball for Danny and he prays Scott will go easy on him. Luckily he does and only knocks him over. Even though know he knows that Danny isn't the werewolf, he can't help but smell his aftershave.

"It's Armani." Danny laughs, but Stiles shouts from behind them.

"Hey! My boyfriend, only I can mount him like that!" The team laughs and Coach blows his whistle.

"Stilinski, no sex jokes during practice unless I make them!"

"Yes Coach!" Scott helps Danny up and they go back to their positions.

In line, Jackson looks on nervously.

"Coach, my shoulders hurting," Jackson calls out. "I'm gonna sit this one out."

He steps aside and lets the next person, Isaac Lahey, go next. Danny, who passes him, notices the heavy breathing and half growl.

When the two finally collide, they hit each other with the same amount of impact and both fall to their knees. When their eyes meet, each glow yellow – gold. They go back to normal and police chatter comes into hearing.

They look to find Sheriff Stilinski and two of his deputies walking across the field.

"Don't tell them. Please don't tell them."

 

Scott walks up to Stiles and Danny with a grim expression.

"His dad is dead." All the players watch as the police talk with Isaac.

"They think he was murdered."

"Wait, are they saying he's a suspect?" Danny asks.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours," Stiles replies.

"You mean overnight?"

"During the full moon," Danny confirms.

"How good are the cells at holding people?"

"People, good," Stiles nods. "Werewolves? Probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said that I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah?"

"He does."

 

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?"

"Peter said once that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you. What if teenagers have a better chance of surviving?"

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Not unless they have solid evidence." He thinks for a second, tapping his pencil. "Wait," he turns back to Danny. "Danny. Where is Jackson?"

"The principal's office talking to your dad. He got pulled out last period.”

"Why?"

"He lives across the street from Isaac."

"Witness," Scott whispers. "We got to get to the principal's office."

"How?" Behind them, Danny crumples a paper and throws it at Harris, hitting him right on the head. Stiles catches on.

"Who the hell did that?" Stiles and Scott point at each other.

 

Five minutes later find themselves in front of the principal's office. Scott's listening to the conversation and when he hears that the conversation is over, he tells Stiles. As his dad walks out, Stiles fumbles to cover his face with the magazine. Sheriff stares at him for moment and he just doesn't want to ask.

"Hi Scott." Scott replies with a wave and John walks away, only to have Gerard Argent walk out of the office.

"Boys," he greets. "Come on in."

 

"Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." He looks up from the file and Scott looks nervous as hell. "Mr. Stilinski," Stiles smiles. "Oh. Perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Well, actually –,"

"Hold on," he says putting up a finger, "McCall, you're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We – we were dating." Scott stutters out, "but were not anymore, not dating. Not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other."

"Relax, Scott." He looks amused. "You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Scott lets out a heavy breath.

"Just a hard breakup."

"Too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen guys, yes I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as an enemy."

"Yeah, is that so?" Stiles adjusts in his seat and raises his eyebrows. Gerard carries on as if he didn't hear it.

"However this being my first day I do need to support my teachers. Unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Stiles looks up from his hands and realizes both Gerard and Scott are looking at him.

_•To: Danny_

_Detention again._

 

_•From: Danny_

_Does Scott ever take the fall?_

 

_• To: Danny_

_No. It's fine, Derek needs him right now. Just stay indoors tonight._

 

_•From: Danny_

_Alright. Love you. You stay safe too._

 

"Stilinski! No phones. You have 30 more minutes. You will live. Hand it over."

-

"Hey, sorry," Stiles answers his phone to Allison. "Harris literally just let me out of detention. He took my phone the last half."

"Well we need to do something right now," Alison replies. "They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bit by Peter and then they sent this guy out."

"Wait what guy?" Stiles unlocked his Jeep throwing his backpack in.

"He was dressed as a sheriff's deputy."

"They are sending him to the station for Isaac."

"He was also carrying this box with something on it. Like a carving or something."

"What was it?"

"It's in one of these books, hold on." There's a pause. "Here, I'm sending you a picture. Did you get it?"

"Yeah, wolfsbane."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they are going to kill him." Stiles jumps into his jeep and takes off for the station. "Slow him down." He hangs up, leaving the school parking lot. Allison calls again five minutes later.

"Hey, did you slow him down?"

"You can say that."

"Alright, well I'm headed to the station right now."

"Where Scott?"

"Isaac's."

"Does he have a plan?"

"Yeah, but not a very good one. And unfortunately we don't have time to come up with anything better." He hangs up and finds a new message from Derek.

_•From: Derek_

_Pick me up from Isaac's._

 

"Okay," Stiles says pulling up in front of the station. "Now the keys to every cell are in a password-protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek is about to get out of the car, but Stiles grabs his jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you? You're not going in there."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person," Derek corrects.

"An – you? Yeah," he laughs sarcastically, "right," Derek gives him a look. "Alright, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," he says like it's the most obvious thing.

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Derek mocks a laugh.

"By talking to her."

"Okay. Alright, give me a sample. What're you going to open with?" Derek just stares at him and Stiles sighs.

"Dead silence," he nods. "That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking of punching you in the face."

"Whatever." The two get out and Derek takes the lead, going in first. Stiles watches from the entrance as the officer walks out to the front desk.

"Good evening. How can I help," she looks up seeing Derek, "you?"

"Hi," he smiles. Stiles can't help the eye roll. Somebody is confident in their appearance.

"Hi."

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little thrown I wasn't really expecting someone…"

"Like me?" She finishes.

"Oh, I was going to say someone so incredibly beautiful, but yeah I guess that'd be the same thing," he lies through his teeth.

Stiles takes the opportunity to run past the desk and into the back. He makes a beeline for his dads office, looking for the lockbox. When he finds it, he finds empty.

"Oh no." He makes a hasty exit, running into an officer. He tries to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, just looking for –," he sees the broken arrow in his leg. "Oh shit." He tries to make a getaway, but the man reaches for him and grabs him into a headlock with one hand over his mouth and starts dragging him. He struggles on the grip and flails. He starts punching backward at the guy, but it doesn't do much. He sees the fire arm and pulls it, knowing that Derek will get the hint.

Next thing he sees is a wall and then his face is connecting with it. The guy drops him on the ground and his vision doors. Pain radiates from his forehead and his lips stings. When the guy turns around, Isaac is already out. The two fight a little bit before Isaac knocks him out.

Derek shows up, stomping on the needle with the wolfsbane and Isaac turns. He looks at Derek, but his eyes move again, landing on Stiles. Derek growls at him, alpha eyes flashing. Isaac crumples into the corner, changing back. The alarm is still ringing when Derek crouches down by Stiles.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, just get Isaac out. I will deal with this." Stiles voice is shaky and he can't even focus on him. "Go." He waves his hand and Derek grabs Isaac taking off. They make it down the hall before his dad comes running in with two more officers.

"Stiles?!"

 

"Do you want to explain what happened now?" He's sat in the room with one of his dad's deputies. Once they realized the guy on the ground was an imposter, he was arrested; well he will be once he gains consciousness. "Or is your head still hurting? I think your dad's going to have to take you to the hospital." Stiles shakes his head no.

"I'll be fine for now. It's not the first time I've had my face smashed in." The officer doesn't reply to that, knowing he's referring to an unlucky past.

"Okay. Start from why you were here."

 

 

"I thought you said you'd be safe," Danny has him in a hug before he can respond. The second he was released from interrogation he called Danny.

"I didn't think I'd have to go there. Derek was there too and how was I supposed know I would get my face smashed in?"

"I know" Danny sighs. "I just get so worried about you."

"I'm okay," Stiles replies. "Let's go inside. Scott's left me 10 voicemails."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was SOOO late to get posted! I've only recently started posting it again. Having a new phone (because my computer broke) makes it easier to type stuff up now and then just format on this website.


	5. The Betas

“I hate the rock wall, hate it.”  
“But you're good at it, and you don't even have to do it.”  
“I'm aware of that, Danny, but if you mess up for a second, you fall. In front of everyone.” As if on cue, Scott goes falling down. He lands on the mat and everyone laughs. “See!” Though he can't help but laugh too.  
“McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy.” Finstock laughs, pointing at his chest. “Right here.” Finstock laughs for a couple more seconds before looking around for the next victims.  
“Next two: Danny and Erica, let's go!”  
Danny nods and smiles at Erica. She looks terrified, but approaches the wall anyway.

Danny is already done and making his way down while Erica isn't even to the top yet; she's maybe half the way up. When Danny hits the mat, he hears the uneven breathing from Erica. He turns to look up at her as coach runs onto the mat. Some kids stare as she loses her cool.  
“Erica!” Coach calls out. “Are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?”  
“Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear,” Lydia points out. “She's just freaking out.”  
“Erica,” Coach calls out again.  
“I'm fine,” she responds.  
“Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic.”  
“Wh– why– why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Epilep– Erica! You– you're fine! Just– just kick off of the wall. There's a mat to catch you. Come on.” Slowly, she loosens her grip on the wall and leans back, taking hold of the rope. She makes her way down.  
“See, you're fine. You good? Come on, shake it off.” And as understanding as Coach seems to be, the kids around laugh.  
Danny unhooks his harness, and Stiles inwardly growls at every kid, wanting to punch each of them in the face. He knows what if she hadn't come down, she could have had a panic attack. He knows the signs, the sound of irregular breathing. He feels for her, and he does want to go up to her, but she leaves the gym too soon.

 

Coach whistles, grabbing everyone's attention.  
“Everybody listen up! If any of you see Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal, get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you Greenberg, don't call me on a Friday night. I'm not kidding don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number.”  
“Dude, Isaac?”  
“Derek's problem now,” Stiles responds. Him and Scott walk off to change. Him and Scott are still talking when Danny walks up.  
“Dude, what do you mean it's not a good idea?”  
“I don't know.” Scott opens his locker as Stiles struggles to pull his shirt off. Danny send him a wink, making him blush. “That thing we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather, all this stuff happening with Derek, I just– it doesn't feel right.”  
“Dude, you're not backing out. You wanna know why? Because you and Allison are having a good time together and you wanna know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles wants to have a good time!” Scott just stares at his locker. “Dude, are you even listening to me?” Scott looks down, and Stiles and Scott catch sight of his shaking hand.  
“What–what's that?” Danny asks.  
Ignoring them both, Scott takes off in a sprint. The two immediately chase after him, but only catch up fast enough to see him enter the gym again. Allison and a few other girls are chatting outside the girls’ locker room and follow Stiles and Danny into the gym too. They get there just in time to see Scott catching Erica as she falls from the rock wall, who doesn't have a harness on.  
“Put her on her side! Put her on her side!” Allison shouts. He does as he's told, and Allison kneels down next to him. “How'd you know?” She asks.  
“I don't know. I just felt it.”

-

“Why are we going ice skating? You have a broken arm; it’s so unsafe.”  
“I'm in a cast, which I get off next week in case you don't remember. I'm not an invalid. Really, I'm offended.”  
"Okay, but why are we bringing Lydia?"  
"Because it's our fault that she's involved in this. Plus after finding out Derek turned Erica, we deserve a break from chaos."  
"Fair- wait. Derek turned Erica?" Danny asks as he helps Stiles tie his laces.  
"Did you see Erica today?"  
"Yeah, I saw how she looked hot. It was kind of weird."  
"It's because she's a werewolf now."  
"When did that happen? And how does that affect how she looks?" Danny helped Stiles onto the ice and get balanced.  
"Probably yesterday. My guess is that because she's off her medication, and her body can heal on its own now, so her body filled out. I mean, when you're sick and on meds, it takes a toll on your body. Just the meds alone was probably causing the acne."  
"You seem to know a lot about that stuff."  
"I know a lot about everything."  
"But how do you know that it was Derek?"  
"Well after I got the keys from Boyd-"  
"You got them from Boyd?"  
"-Erica made a whole scene in the lunch room to show off her body. When she left Scott and I followed her out and she left with Derek in his Camaro."  
"I have fantasies about that car."  
"I do too."  
Abruptly, their conversation was put to a halt with a scream. The pair turned, only to find Lydia screaming, crying, and clawing at the floor of the ice.

-

The next day when Scott texts Stiles that he's pretty sure Derek is going to change another from their school, he already knows who it is. His suspicions are confirmed when he gets to the cafeteria.  
"What?" Scott watches Allison walk away, and Stiles points at an empty table, one over from their usual seats.  
"See that?"  
"What? It's an empty table."  
"Yeah, but whose empty table?"  
"Boyd. But why Boyd?"  
"I saw Erica talking to him. She must have helped Derek choose." Scott rushes to get his stuff together.  
"I'm going to the ice rink to see if he's there," Scott says as they leave the cafeteria. "If he's not at his house, call me. Got it?" Stiles can't help but stare at the ground in thought. "What?"  
"It's just that maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know? You said Derek's giving them a choice right?"  
"No, we can't."  
"You got to admit, Erica looks pretty good. The word sensational comes to mind."  
"I- Wh- How do you think she'll look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"  
"Alright." All I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."  
"They are. And I know this thing's going to get out of control, and that makes me responsible."  
"Alright, I'm with you."

_**From: Danny** _   
**I just saw Jackson turn toward the preserve. I think Derek DID bite him, but I don't think he's dying. He might be looking for answers.**

"Hey Boyd!" Stiles knocks on the door an peers through the window. "Hey Boyd, it's Stiles!" He turns around and comes face to face with Erica. "Oh, wow!" She chuckles in response.  
"What are you doing here Stiles?"  
"Umm, just umm, looking for a..."  
"Boyd?" He nods.  
"Yeah, yes." There's an awkward silence and Stiles needs to leave, like yesterday. "I should et going." She shoves him back with claws out, threatening to puncture his chest.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
"Why not?" She smiles innocently and pulls her hand up, showing him a car part.  
"You're having car trouble."  
The impact from the part knocks him down and the last thing he can feel is himself sliding down in front of the door as his vision fades away.

_**From: Danny** _   
_**To: Scott; Stiles** _   
**I overheard Jackson talking to that kid Matt on our team. he said something about fixing a camera. I asked matt about it and he said Jackson borrowed it on the night of the full moon. Well, I mean he gave me a date, I just know it was the night of the full moon.**   
**From: Scott**   
**Where are u? You didnt call.**

_**From: Scott** _   
**It's been 2 hours. You ok?**

When Stiles comes to, his back aches and it's dark. It smells horrible and it takes him a moment to gather himself. When he pushes himself up, he figures out that he's in a dumpster, and when he pushes the lid open, he sees that it's now dark outside, too. His head throbs; he's sure he has a concussion.  
"Bitch."  
The struggle to get tout of the dumpster is real with only one good arm. He can't wait until the damn thing is off next week.

_**To: Danny** _   
**See if you can find out what he recorded**

_**To: Scott** _   
**I'm fine. technical difficulties. I'm going to the mechanic's garage if I can find my jeep**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post and it means a lot if you're still keeping up to date with my updates. It's hard to post chapters for my multi-chapter fics because I don't have my laptop. That being said, this was typed in a rush, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.  
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
